rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gielinor Times/Issue Twenty-Six
''CAMELOT SAYS 'NO ''“Returning to the kingdom of old is not an option, but perhaps a stronger alliance of sorts, together but separate.” Asuar Dae, The Crownbreaker. Promising unity under three flags, the Confederation of Kandarin had been designed to offer stronger bonds between Camelot, Ardougne and Yanillie and offering joint inter-kingdom security to prevent infection on a wider scale; a scheme that the Circled Government of Camelot voted against. “As it stands, the Confederation of Kandarin is not applicable to Camelot.” Claims Duke Levito, currently governing over Port Catherby. “The other Kingdoms would gain a lot more from Camelot joining the Confederation that we would.” However, Queen Helena of Yanillie has had no trouble in accepting the Crownbreaker’s proposal to join the Confederation; claiming her reason for allowing Yanillie to join was to “ensure military stability and security.” She later added that being joined with Ardougne could be “beneficial” to her Kingdom, however failed to comment any deeper. Despite their vote against joining, The Monarchal City State of Ardougne has in fact received feedback from General Courval and ideas on how Camelot may be more open to the idea if the Confederation were taken down a slightly different path. “It’s not hard to recognize that the Kingdoms of Kandarin aren’t too fond of Empires anymore,” he begins. “The way I see it, the concept surrounding the Confederation is a just and, some may say, honorable one. But in my view, its execution was terrible and more resembled laying the foundations of a new empire than sparking a strong alliance.” As it happens, both General Courval and Duke Levito share the view that if the Confederation were to be re-written, with Camelot having a stronger influence on its content and operations – the event of Camelot joining the confederation may just be in sight. Esmeralda Salmassi, CEO and Editor-In-Chief – The Gielinor Times DANGER BEHIND THE THRONE Those of us who have been following the recent political and military upheavals may have had a number of questions and concerns, mostly to do with the fate of the common man and the relations of the new grouping of kingdoms across what used to be a unified Kandarin and a disparate Asgarnia. Rightly, these questions are the first to be asked; but once the dust has cleared, we must ask other questions. In the old tales, the story would end when the new king took the throne and lived happily ever after. But in the real world we must ask: how will these kingdoms survive? In particular, I am talking of cold, hard currency. No merchant, tax man or tradesman can have failed to notice the recent dearth of new businesses. These businesses form the lion's share of many kingdoms' treasuries, but where are they? Avery Enterprises, once a welcome sight on any tax collector's ledger, has not been heard of for many months. The smiths of Ardougne, Falador and Varrock, world-renowned for their abilities, have gone quiet; their adverts and flyers have not been seen for a long while. Travelling traders do not advertise their routes, however much business it may drum up to do so, due to fear of opportunistic bandits and footpads. The trade routes between kingdoms, likewise, are quieter than they should be if prosperity is what's desired. Will these new rulers invest time and money in new, budding entrepreneurs and artisans? Or are we on the cusp of a return to the dark old days, where tyrants like the dreaded Garth Downey funded their economies through an irresistible process of conquest and exploitation of seized resources? I believe we all hope for the former, but if something does not change soon, I fear for the fate of us all should the latter come to pass. Tame Locke, Columnist – The Gielinor Times Category:Custom Content Category:Documents Category:In-Character History Category:Organization Category:The Gielinor Times